


Невесомость

by Dekstroza



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; спецквест [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Есть кое что, чем Тони никогда не занимался в невесомости...
Relationships: Peter Quill/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665778
Kudos: 5





	Невесомость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под влиянием арта с рейтинговой выкладки команды. Любимому артеру посвящается

У Геи и Урана было шесть сыновей и шесть дочерей титанов. В одна тысяча восемьсот сорок седьмом году Джон Гершель предложил назвать семь известных тогда спутников Сатурна, римского аналога греческого Кроноса, одного из титанов, именами его братьев и сестер. Так в Солнечной Системе появились Титан, Япет, Тефия, Диона, Рея, Мимас и Энцелад. Позднее к ним добавилась Феба и еще семьдесят четыре естественных спутника, названные в честь различных героев греческой, скандинавской, инуитской и галльской мифологий. Да что там, даже Гиперион каким-то образом умудрился затесаться между ними, хотя Тони казалось, что Вечные отправили его на Юпитер, а не на Сатурн, хотя тут Тони мог и напутать.  
  
Так вот, Титаны. На своем веку Тони повидал их уже четыре штуки. Один, как и полагается, в их системе: пролетали мимо, ничего интересного. Второй — когда всем мультиверсом выручали Старка одного из миров, вздумавшего помереть после встречи с Таносом. Номера третий и четвертый абсолютно не отложились в памяти: Питер просто махнул в их сторону рукой, пошутив, что у жителей данного квадранта никакой фантазии, раз заимствуют название с «отсталой» Терры, после чего они немедленно нарвались на лекцию от Дракса о величии воинов, чьи имена гремят по всей Вселенной, не чета им, двум «убогим». Тони так и не понял, шутил Дракс или нет? Впрочем, с ним вообще никогда не поймешь.  
  
И вот этот, пятый Титан. На орбите которого они сейчас болтались в довольно приличной гостинице, куда их высадил Рокет, когда закончил ржать. После того как Питер попросил «Милано» отключить гравитационное поле, чтобы попробовать одну забавную штуку. Тони признался как-то Питеру, что ни разу в жизни не пробовал секс в невесомости. Дожил до тридцати с лишним лет, избороздил со Стражами почти всю Галактику, а потрахаться, ощущая себя спутником в вечной космической пустоте, так и не удосужился. Не то чтобы это было первоочередной задачей. Нет, у Тони и так есть, чем заняться, практически круглосуточно, так что иногда Питеру приходится идти на всякие хитрости, чтобы загнать его в каюту. Тони, конечно, грех на это жаловаться: финал «загона» всегда настолько фееричен, что стоит потраченных после на сон часов. Но вот секса в невесомости у них еще не было. А ведь интересно!  
  
Так что после того как они таким замысловатым образом проверили, что на «Милано» плохо закреплено, и огребли по полной от Гаморы, Тони и Питер оказались здесь, на орбите очередного Титана. Вид из окна был, конечно, фантастическим, куда там гексагональным облакам на Сатурне или горе Дум на родном Титане Тони. Хотя Виктор теперь, в отличии от горы, красавчик хоть куда. Но ни один из природных видов, даже самый фантастический, не мог сравниться для Тони с Питером Квиллом, как бы сопливо и романтично это не звучало.  
  
Вот и сейчас Тони, наблюдая за тем, как голый Питер идет к выключателю, невольно облизнулся, представляя, что сделает с этим великолепным членом, как только до него доберется. Ну… Ключевым в этой фразе, как Тони понял спустя десяток минут, было слово «добраться». Тело, непривычное к невесомости, двигалось куда угодно, только не в сторону члена Питера. Тони сердито пыхтел, но от помощи категорически отказывался, так что Питеру оставалось только наблюдать за его безуспешными потугами. Причем на самого Питера невесомость как будто не действовала, и это заставляло Тони умножать старания.  
  
А потом, видимо, Питеру надоели эти судорожные трепыхания, потому что он сделал расчетливый бросок — и член Тони оказался в плену у умелого, любимого рта. Возбуждение, несколько спавшее из-за неудачных попыток, вернулось сторицей, и Тони позволил себе расслабиться и отдаться удовольствию и Питеру целиком и полностью, ничего не контролируя и наконец, кажется, понимая, как это — положиться на партнера абсолютно.  
  
В том числе и в буквальном смысле этого слова: когда он рухнул на кончившего одновременно с ним Питера сверху, придавливая к кровати, после того как гравитация снова заработала.  
  
— Понравилось? — Питер заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
— В твоем исполнении это просто не может не понравится, — честно ответил Тони. — Даже если нас опять засунут в те смешные капсулы, где рукой пошевелить — и то проблема. Но мне нужен реванш. Тем более что мы не использовали все варианты… стыковки. Да и номер оплачен до утра… Вот сейчас… Пару минут полежим…  
  
Питер заботливо укутал заснувшего на полуслове Тони в одеяло и обнял, устраиваясь рядом. За окном поднимались две оранжевых луны, заливая номер теплым мягким светом. Все, о чем он мечтал, на что надеялся, чего хотел и во что верил, было рядом с ним, наполняя сердце искрящейся легкостью. И не важно, что Питер несовершенен, что ему не быть ни богом ни титаном. Когда с ним рядом Тони — и команда — он всемогущ, и никакая невесомость не страшна. Надо только не забыть подсунуть Рокету обратно его портативный преобразователь силы тяжести. Но это явно может немного подождать.


End file.
